Silver Ice
by truviet189
Summary: When a dangerouse mission comes to pass, Hinata is forced to reveal her hidden and bloody secrets of the past to save her teamates. People are shocked as the timid Hinata becomes a cold blooded killer. Please give the story a chance!


Silver Ice

Summary: In a desperate mission, the secrets of the 'so-called' weak and timid kunoichi Hinata are discovered. How will everybody take it? Feelings are twisted. Lies are told, and lives are put on the line. NOT THAT GREAT OF A SUMMARY, BUT GIVE THE STORY A CHANCE.

Main Characters: Hinata Hyuuga—The rest of the Rookie 9

Setting: Konoha, Mission Settings…

Time: After the Chunin Exams

Stuff.

Title of Chapter

**POV-Point of View**

**Time-Skips**

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_**Demon-Talk"**_

Prologue: The Tragedy

_--Flashback--_

**Hinata POV:**

_"MAAMAAA!!!" I cried. My father was beating us again… because we weren't like the rest of the family. Because we weren't strong… because we were __**weak**__ as my father claims it. I couldn't help it. I couldn't help it at all. I was only four years old. Not strong, not talented, or anything at all. My father had become this person… a different person from the way he was before. He had gone insane with power, and he expected everyone else to be strong, especially the people in the Main Branch. It was too much for a child like me to comprehend._

_I quickly limped to my mother's side, trying to stop the bleeding. She had just recovered from giving birth to my younger sibling, a girl. And my father, he was angrier than ever. He was angry that my loving and caring mother didn't give him a boy for the first child, a strong one. She had ME instead. The weak, shy, and timid girl, everything my father didn't want. My father was disappointed that the newborn was a girl, and he thinks she may be just like my mother and I, weak. _

_"AAAAAAAAAGHHH!" my shrill cry bounced off the walls, echoing only a memory that would seem it would forever repeated itself for years, locked inside the walls of this very room. He kicked me away from my mother and started to kick me in the ribs. Even if it was painful, I was just a little happy that I could even have my mama's tired and bruised body have a rest. He looked at me like I was trash that was littered in the completely wrong place._

_"You weak people have to stay with each other to survive. Lick each other's wounds and all. How pathetic. The Hyuuga family's way is that the strong lives on and the weak is left behind. Brats like you Hinata, are not worthy of the Hyuuga name. Especially your mother," my father spat out. It stabbed me so many times that I can't even remember how it tore my heart to shreds. Yet my only thought was that as long as my mother was alive, and me too, we could survive too. Yet that small hope was only a sliver of my imagination. Something to rare to comprehend. Time just could destroy it all in yet a few moments of my own life._

_The next few days continued like this, but only got worse every single time. I didn't know what to do any longer. My body was bruised, my mother still loved my evil father, and the baby was still protected. I seemed to have permanent wounds that wouldn't go away to my still-maturing state. My mother was too tired from all of it. Before anyone knew it, my mother had collapsed, and died before anyone could do anything at all. _

_My dream was crushed. For the next few days, I stayed cooped up in my room, eating the food my mother and I had hidden there. I cried. I couldn't stop anything. I knew it too. My childhood was too horrible to forget, yet to unbelievable to know. I was drowning. I froze myself in my own world, refusing to show anyone anything about the real me. My only real skill. My barrier…my own Silver Ice. A once precious moment that was stopped in time, and the iciness is too cold to feel, yet the beauty too beautiful to understand, and the small girl in the ice, locked inside… for an eternity's moments._

_--End of Flashback--_

* * *

I knew I shouldn't be thinking of such thoughts at the time, but I knew I couldn't forget the past. The weak me, the strong me, it's all just me. Funny isn't it? Yet my life is an unpredictable whirlwind of a life. A catastrophe mixed into one moment. "How stupid" is what I think. How does it even make sense? If you try your best you can become strong? What nonsense. Strength comes through blood and sweat. Tragedies can just make you stronger.

Speak of the devil. The so-called "gutsy" and "strong" knucklehead ninja of Konoha just came. My ass. "HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! TSUNADE-OBAA-SAN HAS A MISSION FOR US! YAATA…" Naruto practically screamed that from practically a mile away.

* * *

TBC. 

Please read and review! Gimme reviews and I'll work harder! I hope you liked it!


End file.
